Timeline
This page overviews historical and important events of Steven Universe ''and gemsonas on the wiki. Canon events are italicized. Ancient History Over 10,000 Years Ago * The Great Injector Malfunction begins. This spirals gem society into a temporary resource crisis. * Eye Agate is granted permission by Yellow Diamond to launch a special program to train defected soldiers. * Charoite and other scientists started production of gem drones. The project was a failure. * Fire Agate and Dendritic Agate were created in separate Gem Kindergartens. * The Gems that caused the Great Injector Malfunction are apprehended and promptly shattered. * Homeworld's resource crisis slowly smooths out. Over 6,000 Years Ago * Kaolinite is created. * After several failures, the higher ups pulled the plug on Charoite's gem shard research. * ''Pink Diamond ''''and Homeworld Gems arrive on Earth. ** While pretending to monitor gem production on Earth, Charoite secretly continues his original research. ** Kaolinite begins creating new statues for the new colony. * The Prime Kindergarten is established and gem production begins. ** Rosa, Lavender Chalcedony, and Grape Agate are created. Over 5,750 Years Ago * ''Rose Quartz'''' and Pearl denounce their allegiance to Homeworld and form the Crystal Gems.'' * Tiger's Eye (Crystal Gem) and Hematite join the Crystal Gems. Around 5,500 Years Ago * ''The Rebellion'''' officially begins.http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_the_Crystal_Gems_(Steven_Universe)'' * Charoite, Quahog Pearl, and Kaolinite end up underneath the ground. They begin the gem sculpture experiments. * Grape Agate runs away from her duties and joins the Rebellion. * All Rose Quartz Gems are bubbled for Rose Quartz's (or the assumed form of Pink Diamond) treasion. ** Only one manages to escape. Over 5,000 Years Ago * Fire Agate and her battalion arrive on Earth to fight the rebels. * Fire Agate's battalion begins to perish. * The Beta Kindergarten is established mid-way through the Rebellion to make new soldiers. ** Jasper (Big Red) is created. * Quahog Pearl is shattered after getting caught in a battle between Homeworld and Crystal Gems. Kaolinite collects her shards. * Pink Diamond fakes her shattering and permanently becomes Rose Quartz. * The Rebellion escalates and takes place in the Gem Battlefield. Many Gems Warriors fall. ** Grape Agate abandons the Rebellion. * Jasper (Big Red) is shattered. * In an attempt to save her remaining soldiers, Fire Agate makes her last stand. She is eventually defeated by a Garnet. * Fire Agate is placed inside a clay seal. * A large number of rebels are captured. ** Tiger's Eye (Crystal Gem) and Hematite are shattered. Over 4,500 Years Ago * Lavender Chalcedony and Dendritic Agate get stuck underground. * Homeworld evacuates Earth. ** The Diamonds set up a flash of light, corrupting all Gems caught in it. * Amethyst Sage Agate, the fusion of Lavender Chalcedony and Dendritic Agate, escape and resurface. Unknown - Ancient History * Crinoid and Black Pearl were created. Crinoid establishes the Elder Gems. * Petoskey Stone and Fossil Pearl were created. Petoskey Stone joins the Elder Gems. * Ammolite, Lumachelle, and Opalized Pearl were created. Ammolite joins the Elder Gems. * Gembone and Scallop Pearl were created. Gembone joins the Elder Gems. * Gedanite, Copal, and Melo Melo Pearl were created. Gedanite joins the Elder Gems. * Charoite is created and begins his research into shattered gems. * Charoite's research leads to several breakthroughs, resulting his promotion as head scientist. ** He receives a pearl for his success. * Cluster experiments begin. * Corrupted gems eventually discover Charoite and Kaolinite's underground lab. ** Charoite holds off the monsters with his gem sculptures while Kaolinite escapes with their research, ** Charoite manages to survive the assault, but ends up accidentally destroying his physical form. * Kaolinite sets up a new lab. * Charoite regenerates. * Homeworld's resources begin to plummet, resulting in Era 2 Gem production. * Petoskey Stone breaks away from the Elder Gems. * Rainbow Moonstone and Sunstone meet for the first time. Recent Events 20th Century * Rainbow Lattice Sunstone arrives on Earth. * In 1960s, Fordite was accidentally created. * Charoite finds Fordite. 21st Century * In the early 2010s, Fire Agate is released from her clay seal and regenerates. * The Astro Gems were founded. * The Astro Gems move into their new base. * Tiger Iron (Cluster Gem) emerges from the Prime Kindergarten control room. * The Crystal Gems defeat and bubble Tiger Iron. References Category:A to Z Category:Info